Rattlesnake
Lowest damage sniper-rifle available on lower level and with largest ammo pool |unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $327,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 50 |rpm = 1 |damage = 130 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 3 |concealment = 5 |threat = 78 |reload_kil_min = 2.6 |reload_kil_max = 3.7 |ammo_b_min = 1.0 |ammo_b_max = 1.0 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 }} The Rattlesnake sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the R93 and Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifles. Overview The Rattlesnake is the lightest and fastest-firing of the three sniper rifles added in the Gage Sniper Pack. Outside of Death Wish difficulty, it is capable of killing any non-special unit with a single headshot thanks to its damage. Whilst it lacks the auto fire and fire rate of the M308, the Rattlesnake has more total ammo and a less awkwardly-positioned sight mount, making it easier to use with low-magnification sights. The Rattlesnake is the sniper of choice for general usage, as out the three sniper rifles it has the largest magazine, fastest fire rate and least recoil. It is viable for clearing out assaults with quick headshots. Whilst effective against non-special units, the Rattlesnake cannot one-shot the Shield from the front, the Taser, or the Cloaker without both skill and tier bonuses; enemies that require two shots to kill should therefore be killed with a headshot plus a body shot. The Rattlesnake has very limited effectiveness against the Bulldozer because it requires two shots for each faceplate, followed by two more headshots. Summary Pros: * High rate of fire * Good stopping power; can kill most enemies with one headshot (special units, under certain circumstances, can be killed with one headshot as well, see below). * Largest magazine and highest reserve ammo * Bullets can pierce shields and solid objects Cons: * Lowest damage of all six sniper rifles * Bullets do massively reduced damage after penetrating shields * Very limited effectiveness against Specials without Skills and perk bonuses * Mods must be unlocked by completing specific achievements Tips *With aced Silent Killer, mounting the Sniper Suppressor will increase the rifle's damage. Compounding this with the effects of Overkill and Berserker while having Underdog active increases the Rattlesnake's damage to (roughly) 544 per shot. ** If a player is in bleedout mode while surrounded by 3 or more enemies, there is a 20% chance a shot will kill a fully-armored Skulldozer if it pierces his faceplate (dealing roughly 9354 points of damage, just barely enough). *** Acing The Professional increases the chances of this happening to 40%, and the Rogue perk deck further increases to 65%. *The Rattlesnake has a faster rate of fire than the other 2 sniper rifles, which makes it a more appealing weapon to use with the Angled Sight or a laser module in close quarters. *Of the three sniper rifles, the Rattlesnake is the most effective at clearing out normal units. *Of all the sniper rifles, the Rattlesnake can reach the second highest concealment with a silencer after the Nagant, at a value of for a minimum detection risk of . Because a sniper rifle's concealment value is so low compared to other long-range stealth options, such as the CAR-4 or Commando 553, it is not recommended for a serious stealth attempt unless it is for a loud contingency or long-distance support like tagging with the Theia Magnified Scope or secure area for Teammates (with the caveat that adding the scope will further reduce concealment). Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia *The basic Rattlesnake was most likely based on the Remington MSR with the default body being similar to that of the Remington M700. Its modified version resembles a composite of it and another M700 derivative, the M2010 ESR, as its aluminum handguard (of the Tactical Aluminium Body mod) is the "long-handed" version used by the M2010 but otherwise it almost completely resembles the MSR (both rifles are nearly identical). Though the M700 and the MSR are technically (almost) identical, there are a few distinctive features of the MSR present on the in-game weapon and the game's asset files: **The word "Rattlesnake" replaces the "Remington" branding on the weapon model, which further suggests a resemblance to the MSR which has said feature. **Even in its basic state, the Rattlesnake uses the newer bolt system of the MSR, not the M700's. **In the game files, the Rattlesnake is referred to as an MSR. *The wooden body could have been based on the wooden body/furniture option of the M700. *Unlike the real-life incarnations of the other rifles introduced by the DLC, the Remington MSR is, in most cases, a military-only weapon, with relatively strict, uncommon and highly monitored civilian ownership, which makes it safe to assume that the Rattlesnake was stolen from a military stockpile. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. **The sight has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") and to video gaming in general, as a "camper" is a person that stays in one vantage point for a long period of time without or barely moving, most commonly with a sniper rifle in hand to pick off oncoming hostiles with relative ease and safety. *The achievement "Public Enemy No. 1" has a picture of the Rattlesnake with the Tactical Aluminium Body rather than the Long Barrel that it unlocks. Achievements times using only the Rattlesnake sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Sniper Suppressor for the Rattlesnake sniper rifle.}} Gallery Rattlesnake-stock.jpg|Rattlesnake sniper rifle (unmodified). Rattlesnake-Long-MilLsr-Theia-TacBody.jpg|Modded Rattlesnake sniper rifle (Long Barrel, Military Laser Module, Theia Magnified Scope, Tactical Aluminum Body). Rattlesnake-Long-MilLaser-Theia-TacBody.jpg|Ditto, right side. ru:Rattlesnake Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)